


Estructuras Aeroespaciales

by Hystoria



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, M/M, Multi
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-23
Updated: 2016-01-23
Packaged: 2018-05-15 15:02:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,118
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5789956
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hystoria/pseuds/Hystoria
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cuando se besan es por el control.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Estructuras Aeroespaciales

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Malale](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Malale/gifts).



> Para [Malale](http://archiveofourown.org/users/Malale), que me ha metido en esta ship en venganza por el Rhack. Tenía que darle las gracias.
> 
> (En mi "headcanon", Rey es asexual pero no arromántica. Por lo que Rey/Finn/Poe es OT3).

Cuando se besaban era una lucha por el control. Hux por poseerlo, dominarlo. Kylo por romperlo, hacerle perder. Lo importante era la lucha. En la trastienda de la cafetería, entre las cajas con café, Kylo metía la mano bajo la camiseta de Hux, haciéndole romper el beso, jadear. El poco control que había ganado desaparecía así de fácil. No deberían estar haciendo eso. Si les pillaban, estarían en problemas. Pero a Kylo no le importaba. A Hux sí.

Le apartó de un empujón. Su pelo estaba hecho un desastre. Los labios enrojecidos. La mirada febril.

–Luego hablamos –dijo en un susurro, jadeando, las orejas coloradas. Kylo alzó una ceja.

–Ya, hablar.

Hux le fulminó con la mirada, se echó el pelo hacia atrás, intentando recomponerse. Cogió una caja de café y regresó a la barra. Kylo se quedó unos segundos donde estaba, dejándose rodear por el ruido de la cafetería. Luego salió por la puerta trasera. El sol le hacía guiñar los ojos. Odiaba los días así. Regresó a clase.

 

 

Cuando terminaron, regresó. Kylo se fijó en las manos de Hux desde el otro lado de la cafetería. Estaba jugando a algo con su móvil, tras la barra. El ceño ligeramente fruncido, como siempre. Había conseguido recolocarse el pelo.

–¿Vas a decirle algo de una vez? –preguntó Rey, dejándose caer a su lado. Tras ella, Poe y Finn titubearon. Acababan de entrar en la cafetería, las mochilas colgando de sus hombros. Finn llevaba la chaqueta de Poe. Kylo gruñó y se echó a un lado en el asiento de cuero rojo, dejando que Rey alcanzara su taza de café y la oliera.

–No, claro que no –mintió Kylo. Ella no necesitaba saber que ya habían hecho algo más que hablar–. ¿Has traído tus apuntes?

–Sí. Necesito que nos expliques el tema cuatro de Estructuras Aeronáuticas. El profesor nos está dando la tabarra con un trabajo y sé que Poe querrá hacerlo de la base D'Qar y me niego.

–Ey, si es la mejor... Bah, no sé para qué me molesto. –Poe se sentó frente a Rey, en una silla, dejando a un confuso Finn dudando entre interponerse en el ángulo de visión de Kylo o mover la silla y situarla en el lateral de la mesa, entre sus amigos. Optó por lo segundo. A Kylo no le ofendió su falta de valor. Más bien al contrario. Le gustó saber que intimidaba lo suficiente a Finn como para hacerle cambiar de sitio.

–El profesor es un fanático de las viejas reliquias –les dijo Kylo sin apartar la vista de Hux–, así que yo que vosotros buscaba alguna base en desuso, que fuera puntera hace cincuenta años.

Hux atendió a un par de alumnos que acababan de entrar. Les sirvió sin una sonrisa, los labios fruncidos, los estudiantes intimidados de repente con un simple gesto. A Kylo le gustaba eso de él. También cómo se esforzaba en fingir que no existía. Porque Hux controlaba el local, y se lo hacía saber así. No le otorgaba más atención de la necesaria.

–Bien, ¿por dónde empezamos? –preguntó Rey.

–Por el principio –replicó Kylo, volviéndose hacia ella enfadado–. Escoged una y haced un resumen de su historia. Luego hablad de su estructura y construcción y dónde radicaba su innovación. No es tan difícil, Rey.

Ella puso los ojos en blanco.

–Lo que tú digas. ¿Nos explicas ahora el tema o no?

Kylo desistió de intentar llamar la atención de Hux, de sacarle de sus casillas. Procedió a explicarles el temario. Poe y Rey estudiaban lo mismo que él, pero no Finn, que se entretuvo con sus propios apuntes. Rey era curiosa, preguntaba por todo. A Kylo le gustaba eso de ella, cómo intentaba comprenderlo todo. Se había ofrecido para ser su tutor en trabajos de investigación, pero ella le había rechazado. No le gustaban sus métodos, decía. Pero le pedía ayuda de vez en cuando. Estaba, al fin y al cabo, en el último año de Aeronáutica. Intentó recordar qué estudiaba Hux. Algo de política, pero no sabía qué con exactitud. También estaba en último año, un expediente impecable. Qué hacía trabajando en una cafetería era algo que se le escapaba.

–¿Vas al partido, Ren? –preguntó Poe cuando terminaron. Kylo tardó unos segundos en recordar. El partido de rugby en el que Finn participaba esa noche. Phasma le había contado que estaba desmotivado y que titubeaba en el campo.

–Seguramente no –dijo–. Tengo reunión en el departamento.

Finn parecía tenso. La mirada baja. No pudo evitarlo y añadió:

–Además, no sabía que ibas a participar, Finn, Phasma dice que quieres irte del equipo.

Poe se volvió hacia él, sorprendido. Rey le pegó un codazo en las costillas a Kylo, que se dobló por el dolor. Pero había merecido la pena.

–No me habías dicho que querías dejarlo –dijo Poe.

–¿Podemos hablarlo más tarde? –preguntó Finn.

–Sí, claro, no te preocupes. –Poe miró a Rey, quien se encogió de hombros. Se levantó, recogiendo su mochila.

–Tenemos que irnos –dijo con enfado. Tendió la mano a Finn–. Así que deja de mirar tanto a Hux y pídele una cita, Kylo, te vendrá bien echar un polvo.

Era imposible que Hux no se hubiera enterado. Kylo fulminó a Rey, que sonreía satisfecha mientras caminaba de la mano de Finn. Poe agitó la mano en despedida, confuso. Cuando Kylo volvió la cabeza, Hux estaba mirándole directamente a los ojos con enfado. Salió de detrás de la barra. En la cafetería no había nadie más. Los alumnos descansaban en el césped o entraban en clase. No les culpaba. El interior era frío, de paredes oscuras de metal y suelos grises. Una estética minimalista, moderna, casi militar. No era el lugar más popular del campus.

–¿De qué iba eso? –inquirió Hux cuando llegó a él–. No me gusta que traigas esos dramas aquí.

–No he traído ningún drama.

–Compórtate o te echo.

–Ya me gustaría verte intentarlo.

Los músculos en la mandíbula de Hux se tensaron. Kylo se levantó lentamente, sonriendo.

–No deberías sonreír tanto –dijo en voz baja Hux, acercándose, a centímetros de su rostro–. Al fin y al cabo, puedes perder los dientes.

Kylo sonrió más ampliamente, encantado con la idea de hacerle perder el control, y Hux le agarró por el cuello, estampándole un beso. Antes de que pudiera reaccionar, ya se había apartado.

–Nos vemos esta noche –dijo Hux en un tono que no admitía réplica. Entraron una pareja de ancianos. Se retiró a detrás de la barra. Kylo se lamió los labios. El sol iluminaba las manos de Hux sobre la barra. Se preguntó por qué había creído que era él el que marcaba el ritmo de su extraña relación. Claramente, no era así.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Idk, tal vez escriba más.


End file.
